The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of primocane and floricane fruiting black raspberry variety. The new cultivar is distinguished from other black raspberry cultivars by its ability to fruit on primocanes and late spring, long, basal, floricane trusses, which result in good productivity over a particularly long harvest season. ‘Ohio's Treasure’ fruit is not firm enough to ship, therefore, ‘Ohio's Treasure’ is suitable to extend the black raspberry season for homeowners and local marketing channels.